Fearless
by selaladrews
Summary: Aku takut akan semua hal. Aku takut akan semua orang. Aku takut tersakiti. Aku takut merasakan kehilangan. Aku takut. Aku akan selalu takut. Tapi kau datang di saat yang tepat. Semua rasa takutku seakan sirna oleh kehadiranmu. Chapter 4 is up! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Fearless

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto forever

Fearless©selaladrews

Pairing : SasuSaku

Rated: T

.

.

.

Summary:

Aku takut akan semua hal. Aku takut akan semua orang. Aku takut tersakiti. Aku takut merasakan kehilangan. Aku takut. Aku akan selalu takut. Tapi kau datang di saat yang tepat. Semua rasa takutku seakan sirna oleh kehadiranmu.

Chapter 1:

I'm Glad You Came

.

.

.

.

.

Konoha High School

6.00 am

Sepi. Itulah yang ia rasakan. Gadis bermata emerald itu datang terlalu pagi di hari pertama masuk sekolah. Tidak ada satu murid pun yang sudah datang sepagi ini. Hanya ada tukang kebun yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya.

"_**huff,"**_ gumamnya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, murid-murid mulai berdatangan. Sakura memperhatikan murid-murid lainnya yang mempersiapkan alat-alat sekolah untuk menyambut semester baru.

Sakura duduk sendirian di taman sekolah sembari menunggu bel masuk kelas berbunyi. Ia melihat sesosok laki-laki tampan berkulit porselen dengan mata obsidiannya yang indah berjalan menuju dirinya. Degup jantungnya seakan berpacu seperti lomba pacuan kuda yang pernoh ditontonnya di televise bersama **ayahnya**.

"_**Tou-san, Kaa-san,"**_ tiba-tiba ia bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri.

Wajar saja, karena sudah 10 tahun ia menjadi anak yatim-piatu. Hal ini mengingatkan kembali Sakura pada kejadian tragis yang menimpanya saat ia masih berusia 6 tahun. Melihat kematian orangtuanya di depan matanya sendiri.

"Hiks..hiks.."

Air mata Sakura mengalir sejadi-jadinya seakan membentuk alirannya sendiri. Air matanya bagaikan air bah yang tidak dapat ia tahan.

Sasuke yang berencana hanya melewati taman tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya karena mendengar suara isak tangis yang sangat akrab ditelinganya. Hatinya seakan tertusuk ribuan pisau mendengarnya. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat sesosok siluet mungil. Ia melihat gadis berambut bubble gum yang menawan itu. Ia menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia merasa pernah bertemu gadis itu, ya, gadis itu adalah Haruno Sakura, gadisnya, miliknya.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada suara yang sangat lembut, dengan nada yang hanya digunakannya pada saat berbicara dengan _Kaa-san_nya saja.

Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya, kemudian menunduk lagi. Justru ia menangis lebih keras. Sasuke yang melihatnya pun merasa bersalah. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya setengah duduk agar tingginya sejajar dengan gadis manis itu.

Sasuke menyentuh pipi Sakura dengan sangat lembut. Menghapus air mata Sakura menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Kau tidak apa, hn?" Tanya Sasuke

"…"

Yang ditanya hanya diam saja.

Sasuke bersandar di pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran di sebelah Sakura.

"Kau tahu, kau ini aneh. Aku belum mengenalmu, tapi _first impression_ yang aku rasakan padamu adalah aneh. Biasanya gadis yang aku temui sebelumya selalu berteriak sekencang-kencangnya saat aku melihat wajahnya sebentar saja. Tapi kau tidak,"

Ucap Sasuke panjang lebar. Sasuke berani bersumpah baru kali ini seorang Uchiha sepertinya memulai pembicaraan dengan panjang lebar seperti ini.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, memasang wajah tidak mengerti.

'Siapa dia?' gumamnya dalam hati.

Sasuke memposisikan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. Tentu saja Sakura menyambutnya dengan senang hati karena Sasukelah yang pertama kali mengajaknya berkenalan.

"Uchiha Sasuke,"

'**Dia seorang Uchiha rupanya,'**

"Sa-sakura, Haruno Sakura,"

"Sakura?"

Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikan mimic kagetnya. Dan menggantikannya sebagai sebuah senyuman tpis yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh siapapun.

Teng… teng… teng…

Bel masuk kelas berbunyi, Sakura segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura, kemudian berkata,

"Senang bertemu denganmu,"

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum tulus. Dan hal itu sukses membuat darah Sasuke berdesir, tetapi apa gunanya Uchiha kalau tidak ber-ego tinggi, eh?

Kelas XA

Tap

Tap

Tap

Terdengar suara langkah kaki. Sudah pasti itu Kakashi-sensei, pikir Sakura.

Ternyata benar dugaannya, Kakashi-sensei datang diikuti oleh seorang lelaki dengan mata obsidiannya yang tajam dan rambut mencuat ke belakang seperti pantat ayam.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Bukankah itu anak Uchiha yang ada di taman tadi? Pikirnya.

"Anak-anak, dia adalah murid baru pindahan dari Amerika. Baiklah, Uchiha, kau bisa perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap Kakashi-sensei dengan nada memerintah.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke dari Pensylvania, Amerika Serikat. Aku pindah ke sini karena urusan orang tua."

'_**dan karena aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Sakura,'**_

"Baiklah, mari kita carikan tempat duduk untukmu. Hm,"

Kakashi menyisir pandangannya ke seluruh kelas. Dan pandangannya berhenti di bangku Sakura. Tentu saja, Sakura duduk sendirian karena tidak ada satu pun anak yang ingin duduk dengannya.

"Aa, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Sakura-chan," ucap Kakashi sembari menunjuk bangku Sakura.

Tubuh Sakura menegang. Kenapa? Kenapa harus dia? Jantungnya berdetak lebh cepat daripada biasanya.

'UGHHH! Sial! Kenapa harus aku?' umpatnya dalam hati.

Sasuke menyeringai. Ia gemas melihat pipi Sakura memerah seperti tomat, buah kesukaannya.

Sasuke berjalan menuju bangku Sakura diikuti tatapan kagum para gadis yang ada di kelas itu. Kakashi-sensei memulai pelajaran biologi. Seperti biasa, Ia memberikan soal-soal kepada muridnya. Pada saat Icha Paradise.

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang mengerjakan soal-soal itu dengan lihai dan cepat.

'**Ternyata Uchiha itu pntar juga,'** pikir Sakura dalam hati.

Teng..teng..teng

Sakura masih terus memikirkan kata-kata Sasuke saat bertemu di taman. Dia lelaki yang menjengkelkan tapi manis juga rupanya.

'**Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku tidak boleh memikirkan si pantat ayam itu! BAKA! Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak boleh menyukainya!'** bentak Sakura pada dirinya sendiri

Sasuke yang masih ada di kelas melihat adegan itu kemudian tersenyum tipis kemudian beranjak ke taman, Ia akan menemui sahabat pirangnya.

'Aku sudah menemukanmu, Sakura, dan aku tak akan pernah melepasmu,'

.

.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

Author's Area:

Arhhhhh! Gimana nih menurut readers dan senpai-senpai semuanyaaa? T.T akhirnya fict ini saya publish jugaaa…. Maaf kalau EYD nya masih amburadul dan alurnya terlalu cepeet. Ngomong-ngomong ini fict pertama saya ._. #siapa yang nanya woi? Hehehe… saya masih perlu review berupa saran, masukan, dan kritik yang membangun.(syukur kalo ada yang fave atau follow^^) jadi gimana nih senpai-senpai?

Keep or Delete?

Mohon bantuannya.. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto forever**

**Fearless©selaladrews**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC, AU, typo(s), alur gaje, terlalu cepet, dll**

**~Kesempurnaan Hanya Milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa~**

Summary:

Aku takut akan semua hal. Aku takut akan semua orang. Aku takut tersakiti. Aku takut merasakan kehilangan. Aku takut. Aku akan selalu takut. Tapi kau datang di saat yang tepat. Semua rasa takutku seakan sirna oleh kehadiranmu.

.

.

.

'**Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku tidak boleh memikirkan si pantat ayam itu! BAKA! Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak boleh menyukainya!'** bentak Sakura pada dirinya sendiri

Sasuke yang masih ada di kelas melihat adegan itu kemudian tersenyum tipis kemudian beranjak ke taman, Ia akan menemui sahabat pirangnya.

'Aku sudah menemukanmu, Sakura, dan aku tak akan pernah melepasmu,'

**Chapter 2:**

**We Meet Again**

.

.

.

.

.

**Sakura's POV**

Aku berada di taman yang sangat luas. Dihiasi dengan pohon-pohon Sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Kupu-kupu mengepakkan sayapnya dengan indah. Burung-burung bernyanyi saling bersautan. Aku melihat bayanganku saat berusia 5 tahun sedang berteduh di bawah pohon rindang bersama seorang pemuda dengan mata onyx yang menyorot kita masuk ke dalamnya, rambut yang mencuat ke belakang seperti pantat ayam, dan kulit putih sepucat porselen.

"Sasuke-_kun_.. cuaca pagi ini indah ya?"

"Hn,"

"Sasu-_kun_.. bisakah kau menghilangkan kata-kata **Hn**-mu itu," timpal Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah, _Hime_-ku sayang," Jawab Sasuke dengan senyum tulus.

Pipi Sakura merona seketika saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Sakura.. Bangun, sayang. Waktunya sekolah,"

Teriakan _Kaa-san_ dari lantai bawah membangunkanku dari mimpi indahku bersama Sasuke. Sebenarnya siapa sih Uchiha Ayam itu? Selama seminggu ini aku selalu memimpikannya. Dan selalu mimpi indah. Mengapa wajah dan sikapnya itu sangat familiar bagiku ya?

"Saku-_chan_?" Panggil _Kaa-san_

"iya, _Kaa-san_, aku akan segera mandi," jawab Sakura.

Aku segera beranjak dari tempat tidurku, menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di sudut kamarku.

**Flashback**

Aku berjalan entah ke mana. Bingung. Aku tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi. Aku hanya tinggal sebatang kara. Aku mengeratkan _sweater_ ku, karena sekarang sedang hujan lebat. Badanku sudah basah kuyup dan aku masih tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana. Jalanan malam ini sangat sepi, tentu saja, sekarang sudah pukul 2 pagi. Aku sempat melihat jam dinding di toko kecil di seberang jalan. Aku berjalan dengan hati hampa dan kosong. Tiba-tiba aku melihat cahaya terang dan aku berasumsi bahwa itu adalah cahaya dari lampu mobil. Dan ternyata benar. Dengan segera aku berjalan ke tengah jalan. Aku berniat untuk mengakhiri hidupku saja, untuk apa aku hidup jika tidak bisa menghidupi diriku sendiri. Mobil itu hampir saja menabrakku ketika aku mendengar suara decitan keras yang ternyata berasal dari rem mobil tersebut. Wanita itu mengerem mendadak, dan rencanaku gagal. Dia berumur 35, kurasa. Rambut _blonde_ yang diikat dua kebelakang serta bibir mungil nan- err seksi.

Dia keluar dari mobil dengan wajah cemas. Mengkhawatirkanku sepertinya. Aku merasa bersalah karena dengan sengaja ingin mati di tangan wanita itu. Dasar bodoh! Rutukku kepada diriku sendiri.

"_Gomen_, _gomen_," ucapku meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badanku.

"Tidak, ini salahku, err-"

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura,"

"Aa, maafkan aku Sakura-_chan_,"

"Ti-tidak ini salahku, _gomennasai_ emm,"

"Tsunade," jawabnya tegas.

"Maafkan aku Tsunade-_san_,"

"Ah, aku yang salah, ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?"

"A-aku, emh-"

"Pasti orangtuamu khawatir," potong Tsunade. "Ah, bagaimana kalau kau kuantar pulang?" tawar Tsunade tulus.

Mendengar kata orangtua membuatku sedih. Tanpa kusadari, air mataku mengalir. Aku tidak bisa menahan air mata ini, beruntungnya hujan ini menyamarkan air mataku. Tsunade terlihat kebingungan. Ia menyuruhku masuk ke mobilnya.

Keesokan harinya, aku terbangun di ruangan asing bercat ungu muda, alih-alih di kamarku.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku- bolehkah aku menganggapnya kamarku?

"Masuk,"

Seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut _blonde_ nya yang indah memasuki err, kamarku. Ternyata Tsunade-_san_.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura, aku bawakan sarapan untukmu," sapa Tsunade.

"_Arigatou_, Tsunade-_san_,"

"Hm, _douita_,"

Aku menyantap sarapanku dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Bahkan hampir tersedak karena kelaparan. Maklum saja selama 2 hari terakhir aku belum memakan sesuatu. Dan berkali-kali pula aku mendengar Tsunade berkata, "Pelan-pelan, Sakura-_chan_,"

Aku hanya balas mengangguk saja. Setelah selesai makan, sempat terjadi keheningan lalu Tsunade membuka percakapan.

"Hm, maukah kau menceritakan yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Tsunade penasaran.

"Oh, dan aku membawamu kerumahku karena tadi malam saat pertemuan pertama kita, kau sudah tertidur di mobilku. Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu karena kau terlihat lelah dan sedikit berantakan, kurasa," ucap Tsunade sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Aku menceritakan kecelakaan mobil saat kami sekeluarga hendak pergi ke Suna untuk liburan. Aku menceritakan setiap detil kecelakaan yang aku lihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Aku melihat bagaimana ajal menjemput kedua orangtuaku. Aku sendiri heran mengapa aku masih bisa selamat dari kecelakaan tersebut. Tapi aku bersyukur karena bisa bertemu Tsunade yang sudah aku anggap sebagai orangtuaku sendiri. Dan Tsunade menerimaku di rumahnya dengan senang hati. Dia menganggapku sebagai anak kandungnya dan begitu pula denganku, Tsunade tidak ingin aku memanggilnyaTsunade-_san_. Sehingga ia menyuruhku untuk memanggilnya _Kaa-san_ dan menganggapnya keluargaku. Perlahan tapi pasti aku bangkit kembali dari keterpurukan itu. Aku yakin itu.

**Flashback Ends**

**End of Sakura's POV**

.

.

.

.

**Konoha High School**

Sakura menginjakkan kakinya di depan gerbang KHS. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap papan bertuliskan _**"Konoha High School"**_ yang tertera pada permukaannya. Sakura merasa sangat bangga bisa lulus tes beasiswa yang diikutinya sehingga Ia tidak perlu membebani ibunya dengan biaya sekolah internasional ini. Sakura memasuki KHS dengan senyum tersungging di bibir mungilnya.

Sakura berlari kecil di sebuah lorong untuk menuju kelasnya. Sepertinya Ia terlambat pada pelajaran Kurenai-_sensei_, maklum saja karena guru yang satu ini tidak pernah absen dalam mengajar murid-muridnya. Terakhir kali, Kurenai absen karena melahirkan buah hatinya yang pertama, seminggu kemudian, dia bahkan sudah hadir kembali untuk mengajar. Tidak bisa dibayangkan seberapa besar pengorbanan yang sudah ia lakukan demi murid-muridnya, karena menurutnya, mengajar bukanlah suatu pilihan, tetapi sebuah takdir yang telah dianugerahkan _Kami-sama_ kepadanya untuk mengajar generasi penerus bangsa, begitu seingat Sakura.

Ia berlari tanpa melihat ke depan. Ia terus menunduk dan hasilnya,

BRAKK

Sakura menabrak punggung seorang lelaki. Otomatis lelaki itu menoleh ke arahnya. Sakura sedang membungkukkan badannya sambil berkata _Gomennasai_, dan saat Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, Ia melihat pemuda itu. Ia sangat familiar dengan wajah tampan dan datarnya, warna rambut semerah batu bata, dan mata _jade_-nya yang selalu menatap Sakura lembut. Ia merindukannya. Merindukan segala yang ada pada diri Gaara. Ia merindukan aroma _aftershave_ Gaara. Ia merindukan tatapan lembut sepasang jade milik Gaara. Emerald Sakura yang tadinya bersinar, sekarang meredup. Gaara dengan spontan merengkuh gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya. Gadis yang pernah menjadi sahabat dan teman masa kecilnya. Sakura balas memeluk Gaara. Ia merindukan rasa hangat yang menjalar di tubuhnya setiap kali Gaara memeluknya.

Tanpa disadari air mata Sakura mengalir dengan derasnya. Ia sudah tidak dapat menahan rindunya kepada pemuda yang sedang memeluknya dengan hangat. Sakura melepaskan pelukan mereka karena Ia sudah merasa cukup bernostalgianya. Menyunggingkan senyum di bibir mungilnya. Tangan Gaara menyentuh pipi Sakura dengan lembut dan menghapus air mata Sakura.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sakura, sangat,"

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Gaara,"

Gaara tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sakura. Ia mengingat masa-masa kecilnya bersama Sakura. Masa yang indah, batinnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku ada urusan dengan Temari-_nii_. Dia menyuruhku datang dan membawakan dokumen ini padanya," jawab Gaara sambil mengibaskan dokumen-dokumen yang ada di tangannya.

Ada jeda panjang sebelum Sakura berkata, "Gaara, sepertinya aku harus segera pergi, Kurenai-_sensei _pasti sudah sampai kelas,"

"Kau bercanda, _Aniiki_-ku yang paling rajin saja masih ada di ruang guru,"

"Tidak, ini serius, persetan dengan kerajinan Kurenai-_sensei_. Sampai jumpa lagi, _jaa ne_," ucap Sakura dan bergegas menuju ke ruang kelasnya setengah berlari.

Gaara hanya bisa menatap punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh, dan tersenyum pahit.

"Bukan hanya merindukanmu Sakura, aku juga sangat mencintaimu,"

.

.

.

.

Sakura sudah tiba di ambang pintu dan mengintip ruang kelasnya. Ternyata Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak padanya. Kurenai-_sensei_ belum datang.

Sakura berjalan menuju bangkunya, setelah menyamankan duduknya, Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil, Sasuke belum datang.

"Mengapa dia belum datang ya?"

"Siapa yang belum datang, Saku?"

Jantung Sakura serasa hampir meledak, Sasuke berbisik tepat di telinganya. Rasanya sedikit geli, pikirnya. Tapi Ia menyukainya. Ia ingin Sasuke melakukan itu lagi.

"Err, bu-bukan siapa-siapa U-uchiha-san," jawab Sakura terbata-bata.

Sasuke menyeringai. Sebenarnya Ia sudah berada di kelas itu 8 menit yang lalu(setelah dikalkulasi), tepatnya di belakang bangku Sakura sembari berbincang ringan dengan Hyuuga Neji. Tetapi ternyata Sakura tidak mendengar suaranya. Maklum saja Sasuke hanya ikut-ikutan duduk di sana karena gadisnya belum datang. Jujur saja, Ia tidak terlalu menyukai perbincangan tentang pelajaran, wanita, dan kehidupan pribadi mereka. Sungguh memuakkan, pikirnya.

Langkah kaki Kurenai-_sensei_ terdengar. Tentu saja Sakura yakin itu adalah suara langkah kaki Kurenai-_sensei_, karena selain pendengarannya yang tajam, ia juga mendengar suara hak sepatu dengan panjang 9 cm kalu tidak salah. Beruntung bagi Sakura karena tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Uchiha itu.

"_Ohayou_, anak-anakku," sapa Kurenai hangat.

"_Ohayou_, Kurenai-_sensei_,"

"Sudah siap untuk tes BAB III tentang Hubungan Manusia dengan Lingkungan?"

Wajah murid-murid kelas XA terlihat lusuh mendengar ucapan Kurenai-_sensei_. Sakura tentu saja terlihat bersemangat karena sosiologi merupakan salah satu pelajaran favoritnya. Dan menurutnya semua pelajaran adalah pelajaran favoritnya- tentu saja.

Kurenai-_sensei_ berjalan sembari membagikan lembar soal tes tersebut. Sakura mengerjakan tes tersebut dengan teliti dan lihai. Soal apapun akan dikerjakannya dengan semangat.

12 menit kemudian,

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan malas sembari membawa lembar jawabannya. Ia menyerahkannya kepada Kurenai-_sensei_. Sakura membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Uchiha itu benar-benar sangat pintar, pikirnya. Apakah ibunya memblender otaknya sehingga encer seperti itu? Oke, itu pengandaian yang berlebihan tapi begitulah kenyataannya.

Sasuke berjalan ke luar kelas dengan menaruh kedua tangannya di saku celana. Sakura masih memerhatikannya. Ia sungguh menawan. Siapa sebenarnya Uchiha ini? mengapa Ia sangat familiar dengan wajahnya, matanya, bahkan tabiatnya yang bisa dikatakan agak buruk? Batinnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

Author's Area:

Well, dan sekian chapter dua yang bisa saya kerjakan. Maafkan daku yang masih amatir dalam bidang ini T.T Akhirnya ga enak banget ya minna-san? Malah lebih banyak GaaSaku nya dibandingin SasuSaku nyaa, tp udah idenya bgtu mau gmn lagi? Tp tetep kok benang merah nya SasuSaku ;) baiklah saya ingin mengoreksi chap 1 kemarin, banyak sekali typo yang sudah saya buat di chap1 kemarin, dan mudah-mudahan di chap ini tidak terlalu banyak typonya =w= terimakasih buat senpai-senpai yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk mengisi kolom review saya #peluk-cium dan tidak lupa saya ucapkan terimakasih untuk silent reader yang belum punya cukup waktu untuk menyempatkan mengisi kolom review sya :D oya saya juga mau balas review, buat yang login cek di PM, jd..inilah balasan reviewnya..

Mako-chan : terimakasih review dan semangat dari mako-chan^^ sesuai dengan judulnya fearless, mksudnya disini sasuke datang untuk menyelamatkan sakura dari keterpurukannya karena kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa orangtuanya, dan semua misteri #emang ini bikin penasaran ya? Akan terbuka perlahan-lahan di chapter chapter depan #plak mind to RnR? ^^

Sasusaku kira : Hai ^^ salam kenal juga, kira-chan (boleh kan manggil kira-chan, kan?;}) terimakasih atas pujian dan review yang bikin saya semangat banget nulis fict ini :D masa lalunya ya? Sebenernya saya pengen ceritain sekarang tp entar ga surprise jadinya #plak terimakasih atas reviewnya ya kira-chan :D mapir lagi di fict ini ^^ mind to RnR?

Sekian balasan review dari saya, maaf kalau saya terlalu banyak cuap-cuapnya hehe saya memang rada cerewet orangnya XD saya masih perlu review berupa saran, masukan, dan kritik yang membangun.(syukur kalo ada yang fave atau follow^^)

Mind to RnR?^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto forever**

**Fearless©selaladrews**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC, AU, typo(s), alur gaje, terlalu cepet, dll**

**~Kesempurnaan Hanya Milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa~**

**Summary:**

Aku takut akan semua hal. Aku takut akan semua orang. Aku takut tersakiti. Aku takut merasakan kehilangan. Aku takut. Aku akan selalu takut. Tapi kau datang di saat yang tepat. Semua rasa takutku seakan sirna oleh kehadiranmu.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan ke luar kelas dengan menaruh kedua tangannya di saku celana. Sakura masih memerhatikannya. Ia sungguh menawan. Siapa sebenarnya Uchiha ini? mengapa Ia sangat familiar dengan wajahnya, matanya, bahkan tabiatnya yang bisa dikatakan agak buruk? Batinnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

_There's something 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
you walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot_

.

.

.

'_Sial! Mengapa hujan ini tidak mereda juga? Bagaimana caranya aku pulang? Ugh!'_ rutuk Sakura dalam hati. Sakura sedang berdiri di _lobby_ sekolah mengenakan _sweater_ merah marun dan menunggu hujan mereda, tetapi keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak kepadanya. Tidak mungkin juga ia mengganggu _Kaa-san_nya yang sedang dinas di Kyoto. Ino? Tidak mungkin. Dia pasti sedang sibuk dengan magangnya di **Konoha International Hospital**.

Sakura mendengar suara cipratan air. Mungkin ada seseorang yang menginjak genangan air, pikirnya. Lalu, ia merasa ada yang menarik paksa tangannya dan membuat Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Betapa terkejutnya Sakura ketika melihat mata _onyx_ hitam sekelam malam itu. Sakura tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada mata _onyx_ itu. _Emerald_nya sudah terperosot jatuh dalam jurang _onyx_ yang tak berdasar.

"Hn, kau belum pulang?"

"…"

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura.

"Eh, belum," jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"Mau kuantar?"

"Apa? Err.. maksudku, apa tidak me-merepotkan?"

"Hn, tidak, hitungan ketiga kita berlari ke tempat parkir," pinta Sasuke yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan Sakura.

"1..2..3.."

Sasuke berlari menerjang hujan ssambil menggenggam tangan Sakura. Baru kali ini Sakura merasa nikmatnya hujan. Sakura melepas genggamannya dengan Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa tangannya kosong dengan segera menghentikan larinya dan menoleh ke belakang.

Ia melihat Sakura menengadahkan kepala dan merentangkan kedua lengannya lebar-lebar. Sakura memejamkan matanya. Sasuke buru-buru menemui Sakura, tetapi setelah melihat kehangatan dan kenikmatan di wajah Sakura, ia mengikuti Sakura. Memejamkan mata, merentangkan kedua lengannya dan menengadahkan kepala. Mereka berdua sedang menikmati rahmat Tuhan. Tidak peduli seberapa dinginnya air hujan yang menusuk permukaan kulit mereka. Mereka terus melakukan ritual itu sambil berputar-putar. Setelah Sasuke puas menikmati air hujan, ia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Ia melihat Sakura terbaring di tanah yang basah dan lembab. Sasuke segera mengangkat Sakura dan mendudukkannya di kursi penumpang.

.

_We're driving down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly making me want you_

_So baby drive slow  
'til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture it, remember it_

.

"Enghh," Sasuke mendengar lenguhan lembut Sakura dan segera duduk di sisi ranjang _king size_ di kamarnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya sasuke dengan sedikit nada kekhawatiran.

"A-aku di mana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kau di rummahku. Setelah bermain hujan-hujanan tadi, kau pingsan,"

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini, Uchiha-_san_?"

"Aku tidak tahu rumahmu dimana," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"_Arigatou_, Uchiha-_san_,"

"Hn, Sasuke saja,"

"Ah, i-iya. Arigatou Sasuke-_san_," ucap Sakura terdengar sedikit canggung

"Hn,"

'Mengapa hanya Hn? Dasar pantat ayam baka! Oh, Tuhan, mengapa aku selalu ingin mendapatkan perhatian Uchiha itu? Apa mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya?' Tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura menunduk dan memperhatikan pakaian yang tengah ia kenakan. 'Bukan milikku,' pikirnya. Apa mungkin yang mengganti pakaianku adalah Uchiha itu? Tuhan apa yang baru saja kupikirkan.

"Ayame yang menggantikan pakaianmu. Itu piyama sepupuku, Shion, dia sering menginap di rumahku jadi dia meninggalkan beberapa baju miliknya di sini," jawab Sasuke seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sakura.

"Err, _a-arigatou_, Sa-Sasuke-san," jawab Sakura tergagap.

"Hn,"

Sempat terjadi jeda yang sangat lama sampai akhirnya Sasuke yang memulai pembicaraan, "Aku ke bawah, jika kau butuh sesuatu panggil saja Ayame,"

"Hmm," jawab Sakura disertai anggukan kepalanya.

Kamar dengan cat putih gading melapisi dinding kamar Sasuke yang terlihat mewah dan bernuansa klasik. Di sebelah ranjangnya ada dua meja kecil yang di atasnya terdapat beberapa bingkai fotonya dan keluarganya. Di sudut ruangan terdapat rak buku bergaya klasik. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju rak buku tersebut. Sakura terkagum-kagum karena hampir semua buku favoritnya ada di sini. Sakura mengambil novel karya Suzanne Collins yang berjudul _Mockingjay_. Ia membacanya dari awal, karena Sakura belum sempat membeli sekuel _The Hunger Games_ yang ketiga ini di toko buku.

Setelah merasa panas dan lelah di matanya, Ia menyudahi membaca novel tersebut. Ia berjalan ke meja belajar Sasuke dimana ada Macbook, iPod, buku-buku pelajaran, dan lain-lain. Ada satu yang menarik perhatian Sakura, yaitu album foto.

Sakura membuka lembar demi lembar album foto tersebut. Ia menemukan satu foto yang membuatnya sangat terkejut. Ada anak laki-laki bermata onyx yang ia duga adalah Sasuke kecil, dan sebelahnya mirip dengan Sasuke, bermata onyx dan berambut hitam, tetapi lebih tinggi. 'Mungkin kakaknya,' pikir Sakura. Dan yang berdiri di tengah adalah gadis bersurai merah muda sebahu dan bermata _emerald_ seperti Sakura. 'Siapa gadis ini?' Pikirnya.

Cklek

Sakura terlonjak dan menjatuhkan album itu dari genggamannya. Seorang gadis berusia sekitar 20-an memasuki kamar mewah Sasuke.

"Ah, _gomennasai_ Haruno-_san_, saya datang untuk mengantarkan ini,"

"_Aa_, tidak apa-apa, ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" Tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Saya Ayame, kepala asisten rumah tangga di sini,"

"Oh, salam kenal Ayame-_san_,"

"Eh, i-ia, panggil Ayame saja nona Haruno-_san_,"

"Baiklah,"

"Saya letakkan di sini saja supnya, nona,"

"_Aa_, _arigatou_, Ayame," ucap Sakura tulus.

"Hm, _douitta_,"

Sakura melihat nampan berisi sup yang menurutnya terlalu banyak tomat. Mungkin selera rumah ini berbeda dengan selera rumahnya. Pendampingnya ada _garlic bread_, yang terlihat lezat. Dan minumnya, teh hangat jahe yang hangat dan menenangkan. Sakura menyantap bersih makanannya. Setelah selesai dengan _appetizer_nya, ia menyeruput teh hangat jahe dari cawannya. Rasa hangat menjalar melewati kerongkongan dan masuk ke lambungnya. Sembari menyeruput teh dari cawannya, ia masih memikirkan Sasuke. Siapa dia? Mengapa dia muncul ke dalam kehidupannya dengan sangat cepat dan sangat menguras pikirannya. Mengapa mimpi tentang masa kecilnya bersama sasuke selalu datang setiap malam? Mengapa ia tidak bisa mengingat siapa itu Sasuke? Sosok Sasuke tampak begitu jelas dalam mimpinya, tetapi setelah ia bangun dari tidurnya, semua menghilang. Seolah-olah mimpi itu ditelan oleh bumi yang fana ini.

Sakura beranjak dari kursinya dan menatap keluar jendela. Badai besar telah melanda Konoha. Hujan yang lebat disertai angin kencang melanda Konoha. 'Bagaimana ia bisa pulang?' Tanyanya dalam hati. Langit Konoha malam ini sangaat gelap dan tak berbintang. Seperti warna iris Sasuke. Sial mengapa Sakura lagi-lagi memikirkan nama itu?

.

Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss,  
It's flawless,  
Really something,  
It's fearless

.

Pintu terbuka dan muncul sosok Sasuke di baliknya. Sakura masih menatap keluar jendela dengan pandangan kosong. Sasuke merasa gelisah dengan kedatangannya kembali ke Konoha. Karena Sakura masih belum bisa mengingat apapun. Menurut diagnosa dr. Kurenai, dokter pribadi keluarga Uchiha, Sakura mengalami hilang ingatan sebagian, dimana penderitanya tidak dapat mengingat sebagian ingatannya. Dan salah satunya adalah Sasuke. Ia melupakan kenangan masa kecilnya bersama Sasuke. Hal yang hanya diingatnya adalah kecelakaan naas yang merenggut nyawa kedua orangtuanya, dan sahabat kecil Sakura, Gaara. Lelaki yang membuat Sasuke takut saat ia dan keluarga akan berangkat ke Pennsylvania. Sasuke takut saat ia kembali, Sakura menjadi milik Gaara. Maka dari itu, Sasuke kembali ke Konoha untuk menjemput gadisnya, dan memberitahu semuanya.

Sakura merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya. Sasuke, memerhatikan Sakura dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Sasuke berjalan ke arah Sakura perlahan. Setelah sampai tepat di hadapan Sakura, menekan jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Sasuke menyentuh pipi Sakura, melepaskan segala rindu yang membuncah pada dirinya. Tidak ada kilatan tajam dari _onyx_ Sasuke yang biasa dirasakan Sakura, hanya tatapan sendu dan redup serta kerinduan yang dalam. _Emerald_ Sakura menatap _onyx_ Sasuke dengan lembut dan menenangkan. Sasuke menempelkan keningnya pada kening Sakura. Tidak ada jarak lagi di antara mereka. Sakura berharap waktu berhenti saat itu juga. Sasuke dan Sakura memejamkan mata, bibir Sasuke menyentuh bibir Sakura. Lembut tanpa nafsu. Ciuman pertama bagi mereka berdua. Sakura membalas ciuman Sasuke sama lembutnya dan membuka matanya perlahan. Betapa terkejutnya Sakura ketika emeraldnya melihat onyx Sasuke yang menatapnya penuh cinta. Jantung Sakura berdetak kencang, darahnya berdesir membuat wajahnya memanas. Tetapi ciuman itu terus berlanjut. Tangan Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan mengalungkannya di lehernya. Tangan kekar Sasuke menyentuh pinggang Sakura dan menariknya dalam dekapan Sasuke. Sakura menaikkan tangannya ke _raven_ Sasuke. Meremas rambut lembutnya dengan kasih dan sayang.

Sakura mengakhiri ciuman mereka sepihak, karena ia membutuhkan pasokan oksigen. Keduanya terlihat kekurangan napas. Sakura menarik napas berat, lalu menatap Sasuke. _Onyx_ Sasuke menatapnya sendu. _Emerald_ sakura yang biasanya terlihat cerah, kini meredup. Ia memeluk Sasuke sambil mengusap punggungnya menenangkan. Sasuke balas memeluk Sakura dan meletakkan kepalanya di sela leher dan bahu Sakura. Menghirup aroma cherry yang selama ini ia rindukan. Rasa hangat menjalar di tubuhnya. Gadisnya yang selama ini jauh darinya, yang bahkan telah melupakannya, kini tengah memeluknya, hangat dan menenangkan. Ia rindu pada gadisnya. Gadis yang selama ini mengisi relung hatinya. Miris rasanya karena Sakura tidak mengingatnya akibat kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa kedua orangtuanya sepuluh tahun lalu. Tuhan tolong hentikan waktu sekarang juga!

Lagi-lagi Sakura yang melepas pelukan mereka lebih dulu. Sakura tersenyum menenangkan Sasuke dan menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke.

"Ku harap kita berteman sekarang," ucap Sakura enteng sambil tersenyum simpul.

'Aku menginginkan elbih, Sakura. Aku ingin kau menjadi teman hidupku,' jawab Sasuke dalam hati tentunya

Tok

Tok

Tok

Seseorang menginterupsi mereka. Sakura membuka pintu dan ternyata Ayame.

"Hai, Ayame, ada apa?"

"Maaf mengganggu tuan, nona, ada Naruto-_sama_ di bawah,"

"Hn, suruh dia tunggu sebentar,"

"Baik, tuan,"

Sasuke baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya. Namun, Sakura memanggilnya dan membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sasuke, aku ingin pulang. Aku tidak ingin membuat _Kaa-san_ khawatir,"

"Hn,telepon saja _Kaa-san_ mu. Di luar sedang terjadi badai,"

"Eh, ba-baiklah,"

Sial! Pikir Sakura. Berapa lama lagi ia akan berada di sini? Mengapa Ia dengan mudahnya mau menuruti perintah Uchiha ayam itu?

.

.

00

.

.

"Hai, _Teme_! Aku rindu padamu!" sambut Naruto saat Sasuke sudah tiba di lantai bawah.

Otomatis, Sasuke menutup kedua telinganya sambil mengumpat tidak jelas. "Hn, ada apa kau ke sini, _Dobe_?"

Naruto menautkan alisnya, "APAA?! Kau bertanya ada apa? Sahabatmu datang berkunjung tetapi kau malah tidak menyambutnya sama sekali? Dasar _chicken butt_!"

"Muka rubah!"

"_Chicken butt_!"

"Hn, muka rubah," balas Sasuke datar.

Wanita yang berada di sebelah Naruto hanya terkikik geli melihat kelakuan mereka berdua. Mereka melihat gadis itu secara bersamaan, dan sontak membuat wajahnya merona karena malu.

"Oh, iya, perkenalkan dia tunanganku, Hyuuga Hinata,"

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke,"

"_Teme_, ada sesuatu penting yang perlu aku sampaikan, ini tentang Sakura,"

"Hn, kita bicarakan di perpustakaanku saja,"

"Hinata-_chan_, ayo, ikut kami,"

"I-iya Naruto-_kun_,"

.

.

BRAK

Sakura yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka terjatuh. Lutunya terasa lemas. Semakin ia berusaha untuk mengingat semuanya, semakin terasa sakit di bagian kepala dan perasaannya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Sakura memutar otak untuk berpikir, tetapi ia tidak menemukan titik temunya. Siapa Sasuke? Siapa pemuda yang membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang, membuat darahnya berdesir hebat setiap kali berada di dekatnya? Siapa dia?

.

.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

Author's Area:

Huwaaa T.T ini dia chap 3 yang dapat saya persembahkan untuk minna-san. Semoga sasusaku nya udah kerasa yaa *puppy eyes. Di sini setting nya cumin di mansion sasuke aja, maaf banget kalo alurnya terlalu lambat di chap ini *nangis guling-guling. Untuk chap-chap depan saya gabisa janji untuk update kilat soalnya bulan ini bakal banyak banget try out sm pemantapan di sekolah T_T *curcol/plak. Terimakasih buat para senpai yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk mengisi kolom review saya :D terimakasih juga buat silent reader yang belum sempat mengisi kolom review saya ^^ sekarang saya mau balas review dari chap 2, buat yg login bisa cek PM ya, cekidot:

sasusaku kira: iya jadi ceritanya mereka itu temen kecil. Iya nih sasu kpn bertindaknya? (sasuke: ape lu?) terimakasih atas revienya ya kira-chan, main-main lagi ke fict ini ;) mind to RnR? ^^

fishyhae : huwaa terimakasih pujiannya hae-san :') *terharu. Maaf ya saya gabisa update kilat karena alasan di atas TT trimakasih udah maen ke sini :D mind to RnR? ^^

mako-chan : kalo hubungan gaara sama saku nya udah jelas banget kan di chap kemarin, mereka itu temen kecil, tapi kalo sama saku, kasi tau ga yaaa? hehe *plak . terimakasih atas reviewnya mako-chan :D mind to RnR?

Guest: iya ini udah lanjut :D mind to RnR? ^^

Hina-chan: kebetulan saya sendiri belieber dan selenator, tapi mengagumi karya taylor swift :) kalo judul fict ini memang terinspirasi dari fearless agunya tay ^^ trus kalo Pennsylvania itu soalnya saya lagi baca novel yang settingnya di Pennsylvania hehe :D trimakasih reviewnya yaa hina-chan :} mind to RnR? ^^

Segitu dulu dari saya, minna-san ^^ sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya yang mungkin gabisa saya update kilat tapi saya akan berusaha update 2 atau 3 minggu lagi *plak. saya masih perlu review berupa saran, masukan, dan kritik yang membangun.(syukur kalo ada yang fave atau follow^^)

Mind to RnR?^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto forever**

**Fearless©selaladrews**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC, AU, typo(s), alur gaje, terlalu cepet, dll**

**~Kesempurnaan Hanya Milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa~**

**Summary:**

Aku takut akan semua hal. Aku takut akan semua orang. Aku takut tersakiti. Aku takut merasakan kehilangan. Aku takut. Aku akan selalu takut. Tapi kau datang di saat yang tepat. Semua rasa takutku seakan sirna oleh kehadiranmu.

.

.

.

BRAK

Sakura yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka terjatuh. Lutunya terasa lemas. Semakin ia berusaha untuk mengingat semuanya, semakin terasa sakit di bagian kepala dan perasaannya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Sakura memutar otak untuk berpikir, tetapi ia tidak menemukan titik temunya. Siapa Sasuke? Siapa pemuda yang membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang, membuat darahnya berdesir hebat setiap kali berada di dekatnya? Siapa dia?

.

.

.

**Chapter 4: Lost in a Confusion, Like an Illusion**

**Perpustakaan Pribadi Uchiha Sasuke**

**17:18**

"Hn, jadi ada berita penting apa, _Dobe_?"

"Aku sudah menemukan beberapa artikel tentang penyakit Sakura, baik hilang ingatan seluruhnya maupun sebagian tetap saja tidak ada obatnya, _Teme_, aku juga sudah bertanya pada dokter pribadi keluargaku, dr. Anko, dia juga berkata bahwa hilang ingatan itu sulit disembuhkan,"

Sasuke memijit keningnya pelan, frustasi, "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan, _Dobe_?"

"**Kekuatan cinta bisa mengubah segalanya,"** ucap Hinata mantap setelah sedari tadi hanya membisu.

"Ya, Hinata-_chan_ benar, _Teme_. Kekuatan cinta bisa mengubah segalanya. Sekecil apapun kemungkinan Sakura dapat mengingat kembali masa lalunya, kekuatan cinta sejati dapat mengalahkannya,"

"Hn,"

"jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Hn, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk gadisku,"

Muncul bola lampu menyala di atas kepala Naruto, "Aha!" kata Naruto sambil menjentikkan jarinya, "dr. Anko sempat memberitahuku bahwa kita dapat melakukan terapi-terapi ringan untuk Sakura, bagaimana kalau kita bawa Sakura ke dr. Anko atau dr. Kurenai,"

"Hn, kau benar,"

.

.

00

.

.

Sakura meghempaskan tubuhnya pada kasur empuk di tengah kamar Sasuke. Ia tidak berniat dan tidak ingin mendengar percakapan Sasuke dengan pemuda pirang itu. Ia tidak ingin mendengar hal-hal aneh tentang dirinya. Mereka hanya membuat kepalanya pusing saja.

Cklek

Sasuke membuka pintu dengan wajah datar seperti biasa. Onyxnya yang tadi menatap Sakura penuh cinta, kini menghilang. Yang ada hanya tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya.

"Kurasa, badai sebentar lagi usai,"

"Benarkah? Aku ingin pulang sekarang Sasuke-_san_,"

"Hn, akan ku antar,"

"Wah! _Arigatou_ Sassuke-_san_,"

"Kau kira semua ini gratis, hn?" ucap Sasuke dengan seringai terpatri di wajahnya.

"a-apa maksudmu, Sasuke-_san_?

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku besok sepulang sekolah,"

"Apa? Maksudku, err,"

"Hn, pukul empat sore kau akan kujemput,"

'_Apa? Seenaknya saja! Dasar pantat ayam menyebalkan,'_ maki Sakura dalam hati.

"Hmm, terserahmu saja," jawab Sakura mengedikkan bahu.

.

.

.

.

Sunyi.

Itulah yang dirasakan Sakura saat ini. Jalanan yang terlihat mengkilap dan lampu jalan menjadi obyek pandangannya saat ini. Sasuke hanya focus pada jalan. _Onyx_nya sama sekali tida menatap _emerald_nya. _Emerald_ Sakura mencuri-curi pandang. Oh, Sasuke bagaikan malaikat yang lupa cara terbang. Ia sangat tampan, bak pangeran tampan yang biasanya hanya ada dalam imajinasinya saja. _'apakah dia sudah memiliki kekasih?'_ pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba menggaung dalam benak Sakura. Ia mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja singgah dalam pikirannya. Plokk. Sakura menepuk jidat lebarnya pelan yang tak disangka menundang perhatian Sang Malaikat.

"Hn, _daijoubu_, Saku?"

Sakura sempat terdiam, tidak ada yang pernah memanggilnya Saku.

"Eh, _da-daijoubu_, Sasuke-_kun_, err maksudku Sasuke-_san_,"

"aku rindu _suffix kun_ di belakang namaku,"

'_Karena kaulah satu-satunya orang, selain ibuku yang memanggilku Sasuke-kun, Saku,'_

"_Aa_, jadi aku boleh memanggilmu.. sasuke-_kun_?

"Hn,"

"Hn itu iya atau tidak?" Tanya Sakura sedikit sebal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Pikir saja sendiri," jawab Sasuke tak acuh.

sakura berkomat-kamit tidak jelas. Melihatnya, membuat Sasuke semakin gemas saja.

"Eh iya, tadi bukannya ada dua sahabatmu, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn, mereka sudah pulang,"

.

_Get me with those green eyes baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give something that'll haunt me_

_When you're not around_

_Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

.

Dua blok lagi dari sini, belok kanan, dan sampai. Rumah Sakura berdinding putih dan bergaya minimalis. Entah mengapa, Sakura ingin berada di sisi Sasuke lebih lama lagi. Entah mengapa ia merasakan sensasi-sensasi aneh setiap kali berada di dekat Sasuke. Rasanya seperti kupu-kupu beterbeangan menggelitik perutnya. Kupu-kupu itu tak mau berhenti dan terus mengepakkan sayapnya, perlahan-lahan naik ke dadanya. Itulah yang Sakura saat ini. Rupanya kau jatuh cinta, eh, Saku?

"_Arigatou_, Sasuke-_kun_. Mau mampir dulu, tidak? Barang meminum _ocha_, mungkin?" tawar sakura sambil mengulum senyumnya.

"Rupanya kau tidak sabar ingin berduaan denganku, eh?" goda Sasuke dengan nada seksi yang membuat pertahanan Sakura luluh lantak.

**Blush**

Semburat merah muncul tanpa aba-aba di kedua pipi Sakura, sontak membuatnya menunduk malu, bahkan _emerald_nya tidak berani melihat _onyx_ Sasuke.

"Hn, apakah tawaranmu masih berlaku, Saku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan berbisik tepat di telinga Sakura. Sakura bahkan dapat mendengar deru napas Sasuke yang terdengar seperti alunan musik yang menggoda.

"I-iya, tentu," jawab Sakura dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Tidak mampu menatap _onyx_ Sasuke barang sedetik.

Sakura berjalan tanpa memedulikan tamunya. Orang bilang, tamu adalah raja, pernyataan itu tidak berlaku pada Sakura saat ini. Sang raja hanya berjalan mengikuti langkah Sakura. Tetapi Sasuke ingin memberikan gadisnya waktu untuk beristirahat dari godaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke tadi. Pekarangan rumah ini cukup luas untuk tipe rumah minimalis. Bunga-bunga yang terlihat sedikit layu diterpa badai, rumput-rumput yang basah menyajikan pemandangan yang indah. Sangat kontras dengan warna lembayung senja. Hijau dan bersinar, seperti iris yang bertengger pada bola mata Sakura.

Sakura meraih kunci rumah dari saku celananya, ralat celana jeans milik Shion. Seragam sekolahnya masih ada di rumah Sasuke. Ayame yang mencucinya tanpa suruhan Sakura. Sakura merasa tidak enak atas hal tersebut.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan perabotan rumah Sakura. Sederhana dan nyaman. Itulah kesan pertama Sasuke saat kakinya menginjak ruang tamu Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, tunggu di sini dulu, ya. Aku akan membuatkan ocha,"

"Hn, arigatou,"

"Ah sama-sama," jawab Sakura sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Betapa leganya Sasuke ketika melihat senyuman mengembang di wajah Sakura saat Sasuke berterimakasih tadi. _Onyx_ Sasuke berkeliaran, menyisir seluruh ruangan. Ada foto keluarga Sakura. Ibunya, Haruno Mebuki dan ayahnya, Haruno Kizashi mengapit Sakura. Dibawahnya ada foto Sakura dan Tsunade. Ah! Sasuke tahu wanita paruh abad ini adalah wanita yang sangat berjasa dalam hidup Sakura. Ujung bibir Sasuke terangkat ke atas melihat foto-foto Sakura yang memasang senyum ria yang selama ini ia rindukan. Sasuke mengusap pelan foto-foto tersebut. Cairan bening tertahan di pelupuk netra Sasuke. Rindunya pada Sakura telah membunuhnya perlahan-lahan. Sasuke mengusap pelan cairan hangat yang tertahan menggunakan punggung tangannya. Sasuke mengempaskan tubuhnya di sofa empuk di tengah ruangan.

.

.

Sakura membuatkan ocha untuk Sasuke. Pangeran tampan yang selalu muncul dalam mimpinya beberapa minggu terakhir. Ia bersenandung ringan sambil mengaduk ocha. Setelah selesai, ia meletakkan dua cawan dan seceret ocha pada baki yang terbuat dari bambu. Sederhana tetapi sarat dengan nilai seni.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu, setelah sampai, ia melihat Sasuke termenung. Tatapannya kosong. Iris _obsidian_nya menatap lurus ke dinding ruang tamu rumahnya. Ia berdeham. Dan akhirnya ia berhasil merebut atensi Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ini _ocha_nya," ucap Sakura seraya meletakkan seceret ocha dan dua cawan khas jepang.

"Hn,"

Sakura menuangkan _ocha_ dari ceret ke dua cawan hitam khas jepangnya. Sasuke menengguk _ocha_nya pelan. Oh, Tuhan! Kemenawanannya telah membutakannya. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Bahkan ketampanannya tidak hilang serta merta setelah ia mengerjapkan matanya. Sasuke yang menyadari tatapan aneh dari Sakura menggumamkan Hn nya dan memanggil kesadaran Sakura kembali.

Sasuke beranjak dari sofa empuk Sakura setelah menyesap habis ocha dari cawannya.

"Hn, _arigatou_, Saku," ucap Sasuke sembari membawa langkahnya menuju pintu utama. Sasuke bahkan tidak menoleh sedikit pun untuk menunjukkan ekspresi terimakasihnya. Bukankah itu sifat turun temurun seorang Uchiha, eh?

Sakura yang melongo atas apa yang dilakukan Sasuke tadi, mengalihkan pandangannya pada cawan yang sempat dipakai Sasuke untuk meminum _ocha_ buatannya. Seenaknya saja meninggalkan Sakura sendirian walaupun sudah mengucapkan terimakasih, tetapi baginya itu tidak cukup. Mengatakan sesuatu tanpa menatap mata lawan bicaranya adalah tindakan yang tidak sopan baginya.

"Hah, sudahlah," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia menyesap habis ochanya sebelum beranjak untuk membereskan meja.

.

.

Sasuke melangkah gontai. Ia hendak menuju Maserati Diablo biru kesayangannya. Ia memegang dada kirinya yang terasa sakit. Ribuan pisau sedang menusuk-nusuk dadanya. Rindunya pada Sakura membunuhnya. Tak ada sedikit pun memori Sakura yang terbuka_. 'Apakah ia lupa caraku memegang cawan? Apakah ia lupa takaran gula pada ochaku? Rasanya terlalu manis untukku, Saku-hime_,' Batinnnya dalam hati. Setelah memasuki Maserati kesayangannya, ia memijit keningnya pelan. _Onyx_nya terpejam. Pertanyaan yang tak terjawab, kerinduan yang tak terbalaskan, dan segala hal yang menyakitkan berkelebat dalam pikiran Sasuke. Ia lebih memilih mengerjakan soal-soal fisika milik Orochimaru-_sensei _yang terkenal membunuh pikiran daripada harus memikirkan eksistensinya yang mungkin tidak dirasakan oleh Sakura

.

Sasuke yang masih termenung di dalam mobilnya melihat sebuah mobil Ferrari merah terparkir di depan gerbang rumah Sakura. Siapa dia? Pikirnya.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah muncul dari balik pintu mobil. Tentu saja, Sasuke tahu siapa dia. Gaara. Nama yang menghantui hari-harinya di Pennsylvania. Rasa takut kehilangan kembali menjajah pikiran Sasuke.

.

.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Gaara mengetuk pelan pintu rumah Sakura.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar!" jawab sang empunya rumah dari dalam.

Gaara menunggu sambil mengetukkan ujung sepatunya ke lantai beranda Sakura.

Cklek..

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok cantik Sakura yang mengenakan celana jins biru panjang dan kaus putih polos yang sangat pas dengan tubuh Sakura.

"Gaara!" pekik Sakura, "Kau ini selalu begitu dari dulu, datang tanpa kabar," gerutu Sakura sambil meninju pelan bahu Gaara.

"Maaf, Sakura, tadi Bibi Tsunade meneleponku untuk menjagamu, katanya, dia akan pulang terlambat karena masih banyak tugas yang harus diselesaikan di Kyoto." Jawab Gaara dengan senyum tipis terukir di wajah tampannya.

"Hmm, ya sudahlah, ayo masuk ke dalam," tawar Sakura, lawan bicaranya hanya mengangguk saja.

.

.

Gaara menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa empuk ruang tamu milik Sakura. Rasanya lelah sekali menghadapi masalah-masalah perusahaannya ditambah lagi Sakura masih juga belum merasa rasa sayangnya terhadap Sakura itu melebihi rasa sayang seorang sahabat, yap, Gaara menginginkan lebih, ia akan memperjuangkan cintanya. Apapun dan sebanyak apapun rintangan yang harus ia hadapi.

Sakura kembali ke ruang tamu dengan membawa baki berisikan seceret _ocha_- lagi, dan dua cawan tradisional jepang. Sakura melihat gaara termenung sembari menatap kosong dinding yang dilapisi dengan cat putih, Gaara terlihat sedang bingung. Yap, ini adalah tugasnya sebagai seorang sahabat. Sakura meletakkan baki yang dibawanya ke atas meja ruang tamu. Sakura mengendap-endap di belakang sofa, dan…

PLAK

Sakura memukul bahu Gaara, pelan, tetapi mengagetkan. Tentu saja yang dikejutkan, terkejut dan melompat dari tempatnya duduk. Mereka kembali pada masa kanak-kanak. Memang tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada kembali ke masa kecil, bukan?

"Dasar _baka_ Sakura! Berani-beraninya kau ya!" tantang Gaara sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya tanda perang dimulai.

"Siapa suruh melamun! Wueeek." Balas Sakura tak mau kalah.

Mereka bermain kejar-kejaran di ruang tamu yang terbilang tidak cukup luas untuk bermain. Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang pemuda beririskan _onyx_ itu sedang berdiri di balik jendela, mengintip kegiatan mereka, tertawa dan bermain bersama. Hal-hal yang sangat dirindukan Sasuke saat bersama Sakura dulu, kenangan-kenangan masa kecil mereka berputar bagaikan adegan film di kepala Sasuke.

.

Gadis kecil bersurai merah muda itu sedang berteduh di bawah pohon Sakura. Ia sedang menikmati angin musim gugur yang membuat beberapa dedaunan berubah warna menjadi jingga dan merah.

Dorr..

Tiba-tiba saja ada suara yang mengagetkannya dari belakang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Laki-laki yang diam-diam ia cintai. Ia tahu terlalu dini untuk mendeteksi apakah kita memang benar-benar mencintai seseorang itu atau tidak, tetapi hati kecilnya berkata bahwa sahabatnya, Uchiha Sasuke adlaah takdirnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau mengagetkanku saja," rengek Sakura smabil memanyunkan bibir mungilnya.

"Siapa suruh melamun, dasar _baka_ jidat!" ejek Sasuke.

"Pantat ayam! Awas kau!" balas Sakura mengibarkan bendera perang dan mereka mulai kejar-kejaran layaknya anak seumuran mereka lainnya.

.

Drrt.. Drrt..

Sasuke tersentak dari lamunan masa lalunya karena _smartphonenya_ bergetar, tanda ada panggilan masuk. Ia melangkah menjauhi rumah Sakura dan memasuki Maseratinya. Ia menggeser layar sentuh ponselnya dan menjawab, "_Moshi-moshi_, _Kaa-san_,"

"_Moshi-moshi Sasuke-kun, kau sedang apa?"_

"Hn, di rumah teman, ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke to the point. Benar-benar tipikal pria yang tidak suka basa-basi.

"_Ah, kau tahu kan, minggu depan aka nada reuni keluarga besar Uchiha?"_

"Hn, tentu,"

"_Kaa-san dan Tou-sanmu akan berkunjung ke Konoha tiga hari lagi, oh dan satu lagi, aniikimu juga akan dating, katanya dia juga akan memperkenalkan kekasihnya, Sasuke-kun. Kaa-san hanya ingin memberitahumu itu saja."_

"Hn, aku sangat merindukanmu, Kaa-san,"

"_Aku merindukanmu juga, anakku sayang, sampai jumpa dua hari lagi ya!"_

"Hn, aishiteru, Kaa-san,"

"_Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun,"_

BIP

Telepon terputus, sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas menandakan ia sedang tersenyum. Betapa bahagianya Sasuke mendapat kabar gembira ini. Sangat jarang keluarganya dapat berkumpul secara utuh di tanah kelahiran mereka, Konoha. Sasuke menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Maserati kesayangannya melesat membelah angin malam Konoha.

.

.

Sakura masih bersenda gurau bersama sahabat kecilnya, Gaara, tiba-tiba ada suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

Sakura beranjak dan membuka pintu rumahnya. Sakura memekik keras setelah mendapati ibunya sudah pulang dari dinasnya di Kyoto.

"_Kaa-san_! Aku rindu padamu!"

"_Kaa-san_ juga, sayang. _Kaa-san_ sangat merindukanmu," jawab sang ibu sembari membawa anak angkatnya itu ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

Sakura membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam pelukan hangat sang ibu. Ia meluapkan rasa rindu yang membuncah dalam dirinya. Tsunade mengusap pelan punggung Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, ayo masuk ke dalam, kasihan Gaara sendirian,"

"Ahaha, biarkan saja dia, Kaa-san," jawab Sakura sembari tertawa lepas mengejek Gaara.

"Dasar kau baka Sakura! Ayo, sini kalau berani!"

Sakura yang terpancing segera berlari menerjang Gaara. Tsunade yang melihat sisi Sakura yang ceria merasa sangat senang. Senyum manis tersungging di bibir tipisnya.

.

Jam digital di dinding ruang keluarga Sakura menunjukkan angka 10.56 pm. Ratu malam sedang bersinar terang di langit hitam itu. Lagi-lagi Sakura teringat akan iris Sasuke. Iris yang menarik Sakura jatuh ke dalamnya. Sakura berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya berulangkali, tapi hasilnya nihil. Matanya masih belum bisa terpejam sempurna. Pikirannya melayang-layang. Ia merasa pernah mengenal Sasuke sebelumnya, tetapi semakin Sakura berusaha, semakin susah juga Sakura menyimpulkan siapa itu Sasuke. Satu pertanyaan yang selalu menghantui pikirannya.

.

.

Author's Area:

Huwaaaaa maafkan saya minna-san…..T_T saya masih belum bisa mengupdate kilat. Malah ini terlambat banget updatenya =w= dan endingnya aneh banget yaa minna? Huwaaa saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin tapi tetep aja kayak begini -_- oh iya saya juga gekepingin sasu menderita karna saku amnesia karena sebenernya konfliknya bukan disitu hehehe konflik lain masih menunggu loh minna wk wk. jadi chap depan ato chap 6 saya akan bikin sakunya inget lagi sama sasu ^^ sekarang saya mau bales review yang login cek PM yaa

Mako-chan: ibunya sakura sekarang tsunade, seperti yg udah diceritakan di chap sebelumnya, tuh gaara udah nongol di atas hehe XD trimakasih atas reviewnya mako-chan :) mind to RnR? ^^

Sasusaku kira: iya aku juga gtega ngeliatnya :"( tapi mau gimana lagi kira-chan? Ceritanya harus begini #plak oh iya jangan panggil senpai yaa kira-chan, saya masih newbie dan masih belum pantes hehe trimakasih reviewnya kira-chan ^^ mind to RnR? #sambil nyodorin tisu

Fishy: beneran nih bagus? Huwaaaa makasih yaa fishy-can! #pelukcium boleh panggil fishy-chan kan? :D sekali lagi trimakasih atas review dan suntikan semangat dari fishy-chan :D mind to RnR? ^^

Sekian cuap-cuapnya. Oh iya minna-san saya gabisa update kilat bulan ini sampe april soalnya mau UN doakan saya minna :' dan saya tegaskan fict ini gak akan discontinue mungkin agak lama update nya #plak. Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk para reviewers dan silent readers yang masih saya tungu reviwnya hihihi ^^ saya masih perlu review berupa saran, masukan, dan kritik yang membangun.(syukur kalo ada yang fave atau follow^^)

Mind to RnR?^^


End file.
